


The truth under skin

by Amorlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorlight/pseuds/Amorlight





	The truth under skin

Dean和Sam站在一家蛋糕店门口，头顶是蛋糕店粉嫩梦幻的招牌，Sweety Day——透明的橱窗上用可爱的粉白色字体印着这两个单词，像是玻璃上沾染了甜腻腻的糖霜。 Dean愉快的瞥了一旁Sam一眼，意料之中的皱着眉头，Sam还是一如既往的讨厌这种充满甜味的地方，毕竟住在一家甜品店楼上并连续三个月把各种奶油制品作为主食可不是什么美好的童年回忆。

两人推开门走了进去，迎面扑来的甜香味萦绕在鼻尖，做成胖乎乎的小天使形状的糖果像风铃一样从天花板上垂下来，在空中转着圈。Dean差点就要为走进一个属于Sam Winchester的甜蜜地狱而偷笑出声。

＂欢迎光临，有什么需要吗？＂女服务生向Dean露出一个甜美的微笑，却投给Sam一个意味过于明显的眨眼，Dean没有错过Sam流连于服务生开的过低领口的眼神和嘴角赞赏的弧度。

"FBI，"把假证件在对方面前晃了晃，Dean率先开口道，忽略掉由于Sam态度所造成的小小不爽，"想谈谈关于你的同事，Rachel Morgan。"

女服务生稍微收敛了暧昧的表情，"噢，Rachel，那真是件令人遗憾又震惊的事，"她抬手抚过Sam的领带，仿佛想要抚平那并不存在的褶皱，"她不像是那种会自杀的人，她最多就是有点小神经质，但绝对不会严重到自杀。"她的手又游走过西装的领口，并停在了那里。

Dean讶异于Sam并没有对那些不必要的触碰表现出任何不自在，毕竟他可是个过于注重个人空间的怪胎。

"那她最近有没有表现的特别慌张低落，或是透露过被人跟踪受到威胁什么的？"Sam绅士地将手搭在女服务生的手上，用肉眼可见的幅度摩擦着对方的手背，然后自然地挪开了服务生的手。

Sam在和对方调情，Dean可是这方面的老手，他可以肯定。Sam如此轻松的做出这一系列动作，不知出于何种原因，让Dean大为光火，他才应该是那个在办案中和姑娘调情的人，而Sam，应该站在一旁驾轻就熟的翻他的白眼。可是现在情况完全相反！

＂慌张倒没有，但是最近很多顾客都会不由自主地朝她说些话，这让她变得有些沮丧＂略微的停顿，仿佛在斟酌着该如何形容，＂一些不怎么客气的话，但那并不是中伤，只是一些过于直白的实话，但你知道，实话总是尤为伤人。＂

"从什么时候开始的？"Sam随意地问着。

"大概三四天前，"女服务生坚持不懈的朝Sam抛媚眼，并像是在努力克制自己伸出指头戳对方的胸肌的欲望。"干这一行的都像你这样辣吗？"

"可以给我来一块巧克力慕斯蛋糕么？"Dean展开一个假笑，在女服务生的欲火把房子烧起来之前，他有必要先填饱自己的肚子，他不是故意打断那些天雷勾地火的电流的。

女服务生恋恋不舍的朝Sam看了一眼，然后迅速在一张白纸上写上电话号码并压在Sam胸前（她最终还是做了），"有什么问题尽管打给我。"这才转身去给Dean搞定那个蛋糕。

"说真的，Dean，巧克力慕斯蛋糕？"Sam抬高一边眉毛瞪着Dean，好象后者突然长了两个脑袋。

Dean耸耸肩，不置可否，他刚刚可成功地阻止了一场火灾。 而在开着Impala回旅馆的路上，Dean也假装没注意到Sam放在自己身上的目光。  
～～～～  
Sam身上发生了一些变化，从那个关着Lucifer的牢笼回来以后，Dean知道，他就是知道。 不是说Dean真的那么擅长细致入微观察，但是Sam，作为他弟弟，他们共处的时间比和任何其他人都要长，而那些他们一起捕猎的日子和那些他们一起经历过的可怕事情，都让Dean更加了解对方，知道对方每一个细小的动作都意味着什么。更别说Sam的演技实在太蹩脚了，或者他就压根没有试着掩饰，冷硬表情，易怒的脾气，怪诞行径，都像是在拿着大喇叭在Dean脑子里叫嚷着这不是他的那个Sam，那个总是露出让人无法抗拒的狗狗眼，善良温和的Sam。 Dean不止一次问过Sam他是否还好，而Sam也总是若无其事地回答一切如常，然后摆出一副＂你应该停止反应过度＂的表情，让Dean只能在心里咒骂着，假装一切都没有发生变化。

可能只是"地狱后遗症"之类的，鉴于Dean也是过来人。

所以Dean也几乎忽略了Sam时不时落在他身上的灼热眼神，几乎。  
～～～～  
Sam的精力过于旺盛到一种令人发指的程度，他几乎都不需要睡眠，这是Dean在第三起自杀命案发生后发觉的。

第三个可怜人（Dean持怀疑态度）是一家小型医药公司的CEO，吞弹自尽，子弹几乎轰掉了他半个后脑勺，混合着脑组织的血浆溅在墙上那张看上去价值不菲的抽象油画上。

Dean和Sam这次扮成了保险调查员，死者的妻子看上去比死者大，大约45岁左右，黑色的卷发，岁月让她眼角有些下垂，双颊也不再像少女那般丰满，她毫不吝啬地用昂贵的珠宝和化妆品装扮了自己，风情而精明。 她看上去是发自内心的伤心，可是他们还是能看出她有所隐瞒。Dean等着Sam用他的杀手锏——真诚的眼神，感同身受的话语，好让对方道出隐情，不管怎样女人一直是一种习惯于倾诉的动物，而Sam总是那个最善解人意的垃圾筒。

所以，当Sam咄咄逼人地逼问对方是否出轨时，Dean觉得他的血压快超过临界点了。  
接下来的一切发生的太快了，死者的妻子叫来保安请他们离开，Sam揍了三个拖他们的保安并撞倒了一个无辜的职员，使其鼻子磕在了墙上，流血不止。接着他们就被赶来的警察铐上带去了警局。Dean自豪地发现他是那个冷静制止了Sam企图在去警局路上袭警的人，让事情不至于发展到连Bobby都无法把他们弄出来的地步。 当回到旅馆的时候，Dean已经累得说不出话了，他只想好好睡一觉，等明天再来解决Sam在他心里造成的不安感。

Dean从枕头中睁开眼睛的时候天还没有亮，他胸口贴在床单上，双手放在耳侧，手臂上因为体恤过紧的袖口形成了一些细小的睡痕。 他想翻身换个睡姿，但长期以来他那诡异的危机感和敏锐的直觉让他不由自主的绷紧了身体，他缓缓把手挪向枕头底下那把刀，等待了几秒，Dean感到他的肌肉足够苏醒并蓄势待发时，他从床上跃起，准备把刀尖捅入任何他即将面对的怪物身上。

"你搞什么鬼，Sammy！"Dean惊呼。

Sam坐在离他床三米左右距离的椅子上，手肘撑在大腿上，视线胶着在他身上。这让Dean本来落定的心又悬了起来。

在Sam的注视下，Dean觉得自己像一只被锁定的猎物，汗毛直竖，惊慌却无法动弹。Sam眼神辛辣，带着捕食者的势在必得，他缓缓打量过Dean，在因急促呼吸而起伏的胸口上停顿了几秒，嘴角定格成一个戏谑的弧度。

Dean的胃里突然就升腾起一股热量，他感到口干舌燥，脊椎传来莫名的颤栗。噢，该死，他居然被Sam这副样子勾起了不正常的欲望，再一次地。

第一次发生这种尴尬的感觉已经是好久之前的事了，那是他们刚开始一起捕猎没多久，当Sam赤裸着上身，白色的浴巾围在腰间走出浴室时，Dean强迫自己把注意力集中在屋子中那台老旧电视机上播着的午夜剧上。就像是告诉自己不要去想大象，却总是事与愿违，Dean的余光为抗了他的意愿，不由自主地捕捉到从Sam宽阔的胸口滑下的水滴，以及消失在浴巾下的浅棕色毛发，那可真是天杀的火辣。Dean被自己正在想象着如何舔过他弟弟健壮的上臂这个事实吓得差点从床沿摔下去。

那次之后，Dean努力做到坦然地心无杂念地接受来自Sam的每一个亲密触碰和热情拥抱，而他一直做的很好。

"做调查，"Sam理所当然地指了指桌上的笔电和厚厚的一摞书，"睡不着的时候总得找点事做。"Sam的表情恢复了正常，仿佛刚才那种充满欲念的眼神只是Dean的幻觉。

"你确定你有尝试睡过？"Dean的头意有所指地歪向整齐的床，那根本不是有人睡过的样子，桌上的电子钟显示现在是凌晨四点。

"只是起来后整理了床，这不犯法，Dean。"  
Dean想说包括你半夜坐在床边瞪着我，这当然也不犯法。

"随你，"Dean把掉在地上的被子拉回身上，"我希望你在天亮前能试着睡睡。"  
而一想到他睡着后Sam很有可能又会用难以捉摸的眼神看着他，Dean的脸马上就开始发热了。  
Dean几乎已经睡着了，"放心，我会在太阳晒到你漂亮的小屁股之前吻醒你的。"声音太轻了，像是自言自语，他差点错过了。在完全进入梦乡之前，Dean暗自希望这不是他的幻听。

 

Sam知道自己不对劲，他有作为Sam的所有记忆，那些苦乐参半的旧时光就在他的脑子里，可是他感觉不到它们，感觉不到任何情绪，他对周围的人和事毫不关心，他对自己的所作所从不感到内疚和苦恼，除了对他哥哥源源不断的生理上的欲望，那欲望曾经被他封锁在由道德伦理认知所筑成的牢笼里，而如今它就像是冲破枷锁的野兽，喘着粗气游走在他血管里，让他皮肤刺痛，眼睛发黑。

在如今的Sam眼里，Dean辣的就像是从色情片里走出来的电影明星，如处子般圣洁的翠绿双眸和那让人想入非非的嘴唇，这样矛盾的搭配简直叫人看一眼就欲火焚身。每当被恶魔们压在地板上或墙上，并被评价说长了一张过于漂亮的脸蛋时，Dean用鼻孔生气的样子还真不是一般的可爱。Sam相信Dean只需要扑闪下他卷翘的睫毛，他就能得到他想要的任何人。

可是Dean却好像没有任何自我意识，完全没有。

他总是在他喝酒的时候仰过头，露出他看上去脆弱而诱人的脖颈，那颗小巧的喉结上下滑动时，Sam只想伸手去感知它在指尖的触感。他总是伴随着清晨的阳光醒来，慵懒的呻吟着，而Sam只想上前含住他微张的红润双唇，把那些让人脸红心跳的声音都吞进肚子里。当Dean用舌头舔掉手指上的白色奶油时，Sam拒绝把那手指想成自己的阴茎。

Sam认为自己值得一枚‘最佳忍耐力’的勋章啥的。

如果他还是以前的他，他还能管住自己的老二不要对自己的哥哥立正敬礼，而现在他没有罪恶感，没有羞耻心，没有道德观，想要掩盖自己就没那么容易了。

所以，当Sam发觉Dean在他们眼神相碰的时候躲避视线，在以为Sam毫无察觉的时候偷偷用怀疑的眼神打量他时，有些事还是可以解释的通的。  
～～～～～

这个时点的酒吧里坐满了人，忙碌了一天的上班族，买醉的倒霉蛋，寻找一夜情的各色男女，躲在角落里做爱的情侣。城市里众多的酒吧中的一家而已，但却并不像它看上去那样普通。

从调查结果看来，三个受害者唯一的共同点就是死前一星期内都来过这个酒吧，根据他们以往的经验，这可是个不能错过的线索。

Sam坐在吧台边上，酒杯又空了，他用食指敲了敲桌面，示意酒保倒酒。Sam发现自己除了不怎么睡觉以外，还很难喝醉，不管怎么样，他还是很喜欢这种改变。

他来这儿快一小时了，除了喝酒和打发掉那些想往他怀里钻的女孩，一点关于案子的有用信息都没找到。而Dean已经在酒吧另一头和那个衣着暴露的女服务生眉来眼去好长一段时间了。Dean表示分开行动能提高效率，Sam知道这是Dean躲避他的一种方式。

不知道女孩说了什么笑话，Dean半眯着眼睛笑起来，流转的灯光落在他的脸上，忽明忽暗，睫毛在下眼睑上投上一片阴影，眼角的细纹让他变得更充满生机。

Sam咬着后牙槽，手不自觉的握紧了杯子。他现在只想砸点什么东西，同时邪恶的希望着这个女孩能发生点什么意外。

“花点心思把他哄回来就这么难吗？”女酒保向Sam酒杯里倒上黄色的透明液体，然后用手肘撑在吧台上，兴趣盎然的看着他。

“什么？” Sam茫然的问道。

“我是指从你在这儿坐下开始的这段期间，你一直再偷瞄的那个男人。”女酒保瞥向Dean。她一头红色卷发自然的垂在胸前，深棕色的瞳孔在昏暗的灯光下有些游离，她戴着一个形状奇特得吊坠，上面刻着一些Sam看不懂的文字。

“你想错了，他只是我哥哥。” Sam皱着眉头回答，不满对方的多管闲事。

“噢…”对方兴趣显然更浓了，她兴奋的瞪大了眼睛，然后意味深长微笑着，“这真是糟糕啊，毕竟很明显地，你们互相渴望着对方，可是鉴于你俩的状况，这几乎算不上一段值得发展的浪漫关系。”

“互相渴望？”

“你是不清楚自己渴望着他，还是只是不知道对方渴望着你？”

Sam灌下杯里的酒，眼睛里闪烁着危险的光，一部分因为被对方看穿而生气。

女酒保愉快地笑了起来，手指轻轻卷动着她的发尾，“uh…你们两个还真是可爱。你一点也没有注意到他一直在往你这边看吗？那个女服务生的胸至少有E，而他却完全没有放心思在那个上面。”停顿了一下，她探过身子，手扶着Sam的肩膀，呼出的热气在拂过他的耳涡，痒痒的，“就在我现在这么跟你说话的当下，他可是气的眼睛都能喷火了。”  
她直起身子回到吧台后面。

“如果他想要我，我不可能看不出来。” Sam平静的说着，可是只有他自己知道，他体内的那只野兽像是闻到了血腥味般，又开始蠢蠢欲动了。

“身在其中的人总是看的没旁人明白，” 女酒保眼里闪过狡黠的光，“如果你想知道，你可以让他自己告诉你，而他绝对不会拒绝你。”

“是啊，” Sam鄙夷地哼着，“你要我跑去问我哥是不是渴望着我，而我得到的回答才不会是鼻梁错位或者牙齿脱落。”

“你只需要告诉他你想听实话。”对方蛊惑地说道。

“我倒真是希望能从他嘴里听到实话，而不是老是这么躲着我。”Sam喃喃，奇怪，他竟然觉得自己有些醉了。  
～～～～

当Dean怒气冲冲地出现在吧台时，Sam正和这个有趣的女酒保开一些无伤大雅的玩笑，他用手指梳理过他有些长的头发，转头便看见dean像头暴躁的小猎犬似的立在那里，就差发出呲呲声了。

“嘿，Dean——”话还没说出口，Sam就被大力推开，不太雅观地从高脚凳上跌下去。

“听着，婊子，别想打我弟的歪主意，如果你曾有一点点想爬上他床的念头，那么就趁现在打消它。” Sam听见Dean用威胁的口气说。  
Dean说完以后显然也被自己吓坏了，他转过头惊讶的望着Sam，仿佛就在刚才他的脑袋被外星人劫持了。

“喔喔，放轻松，tiger，我并没有想和他——”

“你刚才用嘴贴着他的耳朵，我看到了，”Dean用两个指头做了个戳眼睛的动作，“只有我才被允许对他做那个。”

“他从来不让人把话说完吗。”女酒保对Sam说。

Dean的表情像是被自己的舌头噎到了，瞪大了眼睛，表情已经从惊讶变成了惊恐，而Sam觉得这表情让Dean看上去可爱极了。

“噢，不不，我不是那个意思，Sam，我的意思是，我是想说，”Dean有些结巴，“当你穿着这件该死得紧的衬衫坐在那里的时候，我要不断的提醒自己不要饥渴地爬上你的大腿，哦操！”  
Dean双手捂住嘴，脸皱成一团，看上去快哭了。

“信息量有点大啊。”酒保朝两人眨了眨眼，拿起一瓶威士忌转身走向别的顾客。  
时间已经不早了，酒吧里依旧嘈杂，大家都忙着各自的事情，没有人注意到这边发生了什么。

Sam伸出手，手掌包住Dean的肩头，温暖的体温透过粗糙的布料传递到掌心，他感到Dean因为这触碰而轻轻颤抖，Sam的呼吸忽然就急促起来。

灯光被调成了幽暗的蓝色，折射过那些玻璃的灯饰细碎地洒在Dean的脸上，亮晶晶的瞳仁似璀璨的星辰。Sam血液沸腾，他意识到如果他再不做些什么，他会死于那无法得以缓解的性张力。

“你应该放开我，你知道吗，” Dean说，声音有些崩溃，“但是我不想让你的手离开，它那么大，那么热，快要把我的皮肤融化了，可是我依旧不想让它离开。”

Sam几乎粗鲁地欺身上前，手臂揽过对方的腰，而Dean那微弱的抗议显得可怜，“如果我吻你，你会推开我吗，Dean。” Sam听见自己低声说着。

“你这个让人欲罢不能的混球，我没想到你会等这么久才想起要这么做，就算我推开你，我也只会马上开始想念你舌头在我嘴里的感觉。” 说完Dean立马转头无声地骂两声shit。

“我相当欣赏你的诚实。”Sam贴着对方的嘴说道。

“我会下地狱的。”Dean认命的闭上了眼睛。

TBC


End file.
